A Toute Vitesse
by kkwt
Summary: Edward aime rouler à toute vitesse... Mais se fait doubler... Par qui ? Voyons, nous savons très bien qui ! (Pas encore corrigé)
1. Chapter 1

Je fonçais sur l'autoroute dans mon coupé Mercedes flambant neuf. Placé sur la file de gauche, les voitures qui s'y trouvaient se rabattaient vite vers la droite en me voyant fondre sur elles dans leurs rétroviseurs. Le paysage défilait àtoute vitesse  
autourde moi et cette sensation de vitesse était grisante ! L'aiguille du compteur effleurait les 190 km/h et j'avais encore de la réserve sous la pédale ! Cette voiture semblait hors limite ! 

Devant moi, une petite Ford Fiesta se rabattusur la file de droite me laissant le champ libre, mais pas pour longtemps ! A peine un kilomètre plus tard, une Audi R8 me bloquait la route, respectant scrupuleusement la limite de 130 km/h. Je ne ralentissais  
pas, comptant sur le fait qu'elle finirait par se rabattre en me voyant la coller. Mais au contraire elle restait en place malgré mes appels de phare ! Puis, le conducteur se mît àaccélérer me laissant loin derrière ! En àpeine quelques  
secondes, elle fut loin devant moi, le soleil se reflétant sur sa carrosserie rutilante argentée. Sur le moment je fus soufflé, avant de me reprendre et d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Je sentis mon dos se coller au siège sous l'accélérationet  
les champs sur les bords de l'autoroute n'étaient plus qu'un ensemble flou vert clair. J'étaisà195 km/h, le moteur vrombissant et la voiture était toujours aussi stable sur l'asphalte, et silencieuse. Bien vite, le bolide argenté refit  
surface devant moi sur la ligne de gauche, roulant toujours aussi vite. La distance entre nos deux voitures s'amenuisait peu àpeu àmesure que je rattrapais le conducteur de devant. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres entre nous et l'Audi  
devant moi semblaaccélérer un peu plus car elle s'éloignait un peu. J'accélérais et atteignais les 205 km/h. L'autoroute était déserte. J'avais enfin un pilote joueur, qui avait une voiture capable de rivaliser avec la mienne et cela me fit  
sourire légèrement.

Mais, tout a coup, l'Audi se déporta sur la file de droite et freina violemment. Toujours lancé a près de 200 km/h, j'eus a peine le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir le conducteur. Tout ce que je vis se résumait a une masse de cheveux bruns.  
/Je ralentissais pour arriver a 185km/h et enclenchais le régulateur de vitesse. J'avais atteint ma vitesse de croisière. Je jetai un regard dans mon rétroviseur toutes les quinze secondes en espérant apercevoir un éclat argenté mais dix minutes plus  
tard, toujours rien. Je ralentissais encore. Il n'y avait pas eu de sorties pour l'instant donc le bolide devait forcement toujours être sur cette autoroute.

Je ralentis encore jusqu'à rouler a 140 km/h. Sur cette portion il y avait un peu plus de véhicules. J'avais semé l'Audi il y a sept kilomètres.

Une Clio devant moi me força a ralentir jusqu'à 130 km/h et je détestait vraiment respecter les limitations de vitesse ! Puis j'entendis une sirène ! Les gendarmes juste derrière moi. Immédiatement je ralentis un peu et cessais de coller la Clio.  
J'avais un peu peur qu'ils soient la pour moi. A 210 km/h, je pense qu'ils prendraient mon permis de conduire et en feraient des confettis devant mes yeux, sans parler de l'amende astronomique que je risquais ! Voire même surement d'une convocation  
devant un tribunal et l'interdiction de conduire de nouveau un jour.

Mais la fourgonnette me dépassa e fit signe a une voiture un peu devant moi, une Jaguar.

Je soufflais un bon coup et mon cœur reprit peu a peu un rythme régulier.

Et un éclat argenté m'aveugla un instant plus tard. Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres.

On dirait que le conducteur savait qu'il y aurait un contrôle radar inopiné a cet endroit la ! Mais comment ?

La circulation s'était fluidifiée, et mon acolyte amateur de vitesse était de nouveau placé devant moi, filant a toute vitesse sur le bitume. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur pour maintenir une distance acceptable entre nos deux voitures et poussais  
l'Audi a accélérer encore plus. Elle se déporta sur la file de droite et je l'avais presque rattrapée lorsqu'elle accéléra de nouveau. Le compteur était presque a 200 km/h et l'adrénaline s'était de nouveau infiltré dans mes veines. Je me sentais  
vivant.

J'accélérais encore pour être a son niveau et alors que j'allais y arriver, l'Audi ralentie de nouveau, tout aussi soudainement que tout a l'heure. Et je n'avais toujours rien vu de plus que cette chevelure brune. Le conducteur avait les cheveux longs  
? Un hippie qui conduirait une voiture comme ça ? Ou un gothique ? Ou... Une femme ? Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être une femme.

Un panneau m'annonça un péage a 800 mètres, je levais le pied de l'accélérateur jusqu'à retrouver une allure raisonnable et ralentis doucement. Je me dirigeais vers une des files et l'Audi me passa sous le nez, se plaçant devant moi. J'essayais d'apercevoir  
le conducteur a travers le pare brise arrière mais les vitres étaient légèrement teintées et la voiture très basse.

Arrivée au niveau du guichet, j'entendis l'ouverture électrique d'une fenêtre et une carte bleue suivie d'une main émergea de l'Audi. Une main des plus féminine, fine, les ongles rubis et une montre a breloques au poignet. Je n'y croyais pas. Une  
femme conduire une voiture pareille, et a cette vitesse !

La barrière se leva et le bolide redémarra en douceur, s'extirpant souplement du passage.

J'avançais a mon tour et laisser la machine aspirer ma carte de crédit avant de la récupérer et de démarrer a mon tour.

Je jetai un œil au niveau d'essence et décidais de faire un complément. Un panneau m'indiqua une station Total dans 2 km.

Je roulais doucement, revoyant en boucle ce poignet qui avait l'air si fragile pour tenir le volant d'une voiture roulant a plus de 200 km/h.

Je pris la sortie de l'aire de repos et fis le plein. Il y avait du monde a la caisse, je décidais de patienter en achetant un café au distributeur. Je ne sais pas si c'etait très prudent étant donné comme j'étais déjà survolté mais j'en avais envie.  
J'attrapais le gobelet fumant et laissais la place a la personne derrière moi en m'accoudant sur une des tables hautes pour sucrer mon café. Mon œil fut cependant attiré par une chevelure brune sur ma droite. Je tournais légèrement la tête et failli  
m'étouffer en voyant une main aux ongles rubis tenir un gobelet, une montre a breloques accrochée au poignet.

Je toussotais pour faire passer ma gorgée qui avait pris le mauvais chemin et pris une grande respiration avant de me diriger vers la caisse et payer mon plein.

Je terminais mon café debout a coté de mon coupé quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeler. Une femme.

"Jolie voiture !"

Je me tournais et cru rêver. La chevelure brune aux ongles rubis avait un visage ! Et quel visage...

La peau un peu bronzée et un léger coup de soleil sur les pommettes où s'etalaient quelques taches de rousseur. De grands yeux bruns aux cils interminables et ce petit sourire mutin qui étirait une bouche pulpeuse d'une appétissante couleur rouge.  
Assortie aux ongles.

Je me raclais la gorge avant de faire un sourire.

"Merci !"

J'avisais ensuite sa propre voiture sur laquelle elle était nonchalamment appuyée.

"La votre n'est pas mal non plus !"

Elle sourit et ses yeux se plissèrent un peu, prenant la forme de deux petits arc-en-ciel.

"Assez de café pour reprendre notre jeu ?"

Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant a quel point sa voix était envoutante. Très suave et douce.

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

"Quand vous voulez mademoiselle..."

"Swan. Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen, ravi."

"En voiture Mr Cullen !"

Oh cette façon de dire mon nom...

"Dites-moi Miss Swan ? Les gendarmes tout a l'heure... Comment est-ce que vous-"

"L'intuition féminine, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler Mr Cullen ?"

Je l'entendis rire et c'était le plus beau son que j'avais jamais entendu !

Elle se tourna pour ouvrir sa portière et je jetai un coup d'oeil au reste de son corps. Son visage était magnifique et son corps ne l'était pas moins.

Perchée sur des escarpins noirs a la semelle aussi rouge que ses lèvres, un Jean noir qui paraissait avoir été cousu sur elle tant il était moulant mettait parfaitement en valeur ses longues jambes fines et ses fesses rondes. Et son simple marcel  
blanc laissait entrevoir l'arrondis de ses hanches et la finesse de sa taille.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Je dois être sur Cannes avant 18h."

Elle s'était retournée et j'étais sûr qu'elle avait du voir ma langue pendre au sol quand j'aperçus sa poitrine. Ronde et généreuse, elle avait l'air ferme et l'arrondis du col de son top laissait deviner un des bords en dentelle rouge de son soutien-gorge.  
/Comment une telle femme peut-elle seulement exister ? Hors des magazines photoshopés je veux dire ? Dans la vraie vie. Personne n'était comme ca, n'est-ce pas ? Un fantasme a l'état pur...

"C'est aussi ma destination Miss Swan, ne trainons pas plus, ma mère va s'inquiéter sinon."

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et ses joues rosirent un peu plus que son coup de soleil.

"Fils a maman ? Bien, ne faisons pas attendre Maman Cullen."

Elle s'assit et ferma sa voiture avant de mettre le contact. J'entendis le vrombissement de sa voiture et mon cœur s'accéléra. Puis je montais au volant de ma propre voiture et démarrait. De nouveau elle se plaça devant moi et s'engagea sur l'autoroute.  
Étrangement, après l'avoir vu, j'hesitais a la pousser a accélérer toujours plus comme je l'avais fait précédemment.

De nouveau elle se plaça a coté de moi sur la file de droite et ouvrit sa vitre. J'ouvrais celle passager pour pouvoir l'entendre.

"Ne me ménagez pas Mr Cullen... A moins que vous n'ayez peur que je vous batte ?"

De nouveau ce ton mutin et ce petit sourire qui me faisait perdre la tête.

Elle accéléra et se replaça devant moi. Je lui fis un appel de phare et appuya sur l'accelerateur. Moi être battu au jeu de la vitesse ? Jamais. C'est ce que je me dis quand je vis avec plaisir l'aiguille du compteur se rapprocher des 190 km/h...

Envoyé de mon iPhone

/


	2. Chapitre 2

03/09/2011 part2

Après deux cents kilomètres, il était presque quatorze heure, et je commençais a vraiment avoir faim !  
Je me déportais sur la file du milieu, a la hauteur de la R8 argentée et fis un signe a Bella. Elle ralentit un peu et abaissa la vitre passager, son regard resta fixé devant elle sur la route et elle me fit un signe de la tête pour m'inviter a parler.

"Pause déjeuner ?"

Elle me jeta un regard rapide.

"Un petit creux Doc ?"

J'eus peur d'avoir mal compris ! Comment savait-elle que j'étais médecin ?  
Je secouais la tête et repris la conversation. N'oublions pas que nous étions lancés a 160 km/h sur l'autoroute fenêtre ouverte, le vent était plutôt bruyant !

"En quelque sorte Miss Swan... Donc... Pause a la prochaine aire ?"  
"Ça marche Doc !"

Elle tourna la tête et sourit avant de reposer ses deux mains sur le volant l'air concentré, instantanément j'entendis son moteur rugir et elle accéléra significativement, me distançant rapidement !  
J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur du bout du pied, sourire aux lèvres. Cette femme était... Rafraichissante, et étonnante !

Un panneau m'annonça que la prochaine aire était dans six kilomètres, je fis un appel de phare a Bella et elle me fit un signe de la main pour me dire qu'elle avait compris. Elle se déporta petit a petit sur la droite et ralenti en douceur avant de s'engager dans la sortie a une allure raisonnable. Je la suivis et me garait a la place mitoyenne de la sienne devant le magasin. Je coupai le moteur et ouvrit la portière avant de glisser mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon Jean. Je verrouillais ma voiture a l'aide de la télécommande et me dirigeais vers la portière de Bella. Je la voyais mettre son téléphone dans son sac sur le siège passager.  
J'ouvris sa portière et elle tourna la tête, surprise. Je lui tendis une main pour l'aider a sortir de sa voiture, ses joues rougirent et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça craquant. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et se leva gracieusement, glissant l'anse de son sac sur son épaule. Je refermais sa portière et elle verrouilla sa voiture.

"Gentleman Doc ?"  
"Ma mère serait fière."

Je la vis sourire un peu moqueusement mais ses joues rouges montraient qu'elle était touchée !  
Habituellement je me forçais a etre galant avec les femmes, mais la c'était... Naturel. Je n'avais rien prémédité.  
Je lui tins la porte du magasin ouverte et elle fis un léger signe de tête pour me remercier.  
Elle passa devant moi et une odeur fraiche de printemps s'envola de ses longs cheveux, me retournant l'esprit.  
Je la vis se diriger vers les rayons réfrigérés, admirant sa démarche souple et légère... Les talons aiguilles avaient toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je ne suis qu'un homme !  
Je notais les regards des hommes présents, admiratifs, affamés... Ça m'agaça instantanément... Je grognais dans ma barbe avant de la rejoindre.

"Saumon ? Thon ? Quel choix cornélien..."

Elle marmonnait tout doucement mais j'entendis quand meme et ça me fit rire.  
Elle se tourna vers moi, sourcils froncés.

"Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer Doc ?"  
"Moi ? Je n'oserais pas ! Vous voulez de l'aide pour choisir ?"  
"Merci, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule !"

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le rayon et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, je crus comprendre "stupide docteur sexy". Ça me fit rire doucement mais je serrai les lèvres pour pas me faire disputer de nouveau !  
Je tendis le bras et attrapai un sandwich au saumon, coupé en triangles.

"Dites... ?"

Elle s'était tournée a moitié vers moi et se tortillais les mains.  
Je souris doucement. Elle ressemblait a une petite fille qui allait faire un caprice !

"Oui Miss Swan ?"  
"Est-ce que euh... Hum... J'ai du mal a choisir et j'ai vu que vous aviez pris saumon donc je me disais que peut-etre on pourrait... Enfin je prendrais au thon et..."  
"Vous voulez partager pour avoir les deux gouts ?"

Elle souffla, l'air soulagé.

"Ça vous dit ?"

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mon index sur la petite ride que cela formait entre ses sourcils.  
Elle rougit, encore, et tortilla ses doigts encore plus. Je reculais ma main une fois son visage plus détendu et lui sourit.

"Avec plaisir Miss Swan."

Elle sourit a son tour et ses yeux étincelèrent. Je ne savais meme pas que c'était humainement possible d'avoir les yeux si brillants !

"Qu'est-ce que vous buvez Doc ?"  
"Coca Zéro s'il vous plait et... Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez "Doc" au juste ?!"

Elle attrapa deux canettes et se tourna vers moi.

"Vous êtes pas docteur ?"  
"Si !"  
"Bah alors ? De quoi vous vous plaignez ?!"

Je secouais la tête.

"Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Détective privée ? Membre du FBI/CIA/KGB ? Oh je sais ! Ma mère vous a engagé pour me faire tourner en bourrique !"

Je tendis l'index vers elle et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle paraissait confuse. Puis elle vins vers moi et plaqua les canettes sur mon torse. Bon sang, c'est glacé ! Bien vite elle ne fus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et enfonça son index dans ma clavicule.

"Pas besoin d'être Sherlock pour voir le caducée sur votre pare-brise Monsieur Edward-Parano-Cullen !"

Et elle avança vers le rayon des confiseries. Cette femme était bien trop sexy pour son propre bien. Mon cerveau repassait en boucle le moment où elle avait prononcé mon prénom. Bien trop excitant.  
Ma satisfaction fut de voir que, meme perchée sur ses talons hauts, je la dépassais d'une tête.  
J'attrapais un panier en métal sur la pile et déposa nos deux canettes et nos deux sandwiches.  
Je me plaçais derrière elle alors qu'elle avait un paquet de M&M's dans une main et des Dragibus dans l'autre, semblant les soupeser pour faire son choix.

"Je ne suis pas parano."

Je la vis sursauter légèrement. J'attrapais ses deux paquets de bonbons et les mis dans le panier avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.  
Elle se retourna et son regard était celui d'une vraie chipie.

"Vous avez raison..."

Elle s'éloigna vers la caisse a reculons et une fois a bonne distance, elle reprit la parole.

"... Parano, c'est trop faible !"

Et elle éclata de rire. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête en souriant. J'étais en train de fondre. Et c'était mal !

Ce fut notre tour de passer a la caisse et je tendis d'office ma carte bancaire a la caissière, plaquant une main devant la bouche de Bella pour qu'elle arrête de rouspéter ! Cette fille était impossible !  
Je composais mon code et c'est a ce moment la que Bella me mordit la paume de la main. Et ça faisait un mal de chien ! Je retirai ma main et vit nettement la marque de ses dents sur ma peau, formant deux demi-cercles.

"Mais vous êtes cinglée ! Ça fait très mal !"  
"Oh vous pouvez parler ! Moi cinglée ? Non mais sans rigoler, qui me fait taire en mettant sa main devant mon visage !"  
"Mais vous arrêtiez pas de protester ! C'était le seul moyen de vous faire taire !"

Intérieurement j'ajoutais que j'aurais mille fois préféré mettre ma bouche sur la sienne pour qu'elle garde le silence, mais ce n'était sans doute pas quelque chose a lui dire !  
Elle paraissait indignée, moue sur les lèvres et bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Mes yeux s'égarèrent dans cette zone et mon esprit devint fou. Elle était tellement sexy... Et le positionnement de ses bras rapprochait ses seins, formant un délicieux sillon, sillon dans lequel je rêvais de me perdre.  
Je l'entendis se racler la gorge et mon regard remonta vers son visage. Je fis un sourire penaud.  
Je repris ma carte et le sac plastique contenant nos achats et me dirigeais vers la sortie. De nouveau je lui tins la porte et admirais le parfait balancement de ses hanches lorsqu'elle marchait.

"Où souhaitez-vous déjeuner Miss Râleuse ?"

Elle grogna et se tourna vers moi.

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !"

Je lui lançais un regard de défi.

"Et sinon quoi ?"

Elle fulmina un instant puis un sourire étira ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

"Sinon je mords. Et croyez-moi, je peux serrer la mâchoire plus fort."

Je fis semblant d'être effrayé.

"Le chaton sort ses griffes a ce que je vois..."  
"Méfiez-vous Doc..."

Elle ouvrit sa portière et jeta son sac sur le siège passager avec humeur.

"C'est une menace ?"

Elle prit place dans son siège et répondit juste avant de claquer sa portière.

"Parfaitement M. Cullen."

Ça me fit sourire et je la vis me fusiller du regard a travers le pare brise ! J'allais du coté de sa fenêtre et attendit qu'elle l'abaisse. Elle ouvrit une très mince fente, fixant devant elle pour ne pas me regarder.

"Ouvrez cette fenêtre."  
"Non."  
"Miss Swan..."  
"N'essayez pas de m'amadouer ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"  
"Il me semble que j'ai en ma possession votre déjeuner ! Où voulez-vous vous installer ?"

Elle pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête vers moi en plissant les yeux.

"Quelque chose de bucolique Doc."

Et par chance je savais parfaitement où trouver quelque chose comme ça !

"Très bien, suivez-moi !"

Je commençais a m'éloigner vers ma voiture lorsque j'entendis sa fenêtre s'ouvrir complètement et sa petite voix me crier dessus.

"Et ne me donnez pas d'ordre !"

Je rigolais en ouvrant ma portière. J'installais les canettes dans la boite a gant réfrigérée et mis le contact. Je déboîtais et sorti de ma place. Bella se plaça juste derrière moi et fit vrombir son moteur, un air de défi sur le visage d'après ce que je pouvais voir dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie en roulant avec prudence pour éviter de renverser un piéton. Je me faufilais ensuite sur l'autoroute, Bella pratiquement accrochée a mon pare-choc ! J'appuyais sur le bouton de la commande vocal sur le volant et donnai une nouvelle destination au GPS.  
La voix électronique m'annonça que la distance jusqu'à mon point d'arrivée serait de dix kilomètres. Je savais bien que c'était pas loin !  
J'avais l'habitude de faire ce trajet et l'aire de repos qui se trouvait dans dix kilomètres était des plus bucoliques ! Pas de station essence ni de magasin là bas, seulement quelques tables de pic-nic a l'ombre des arbres et une petite aire de jeu. Enfin, pour la plupart des gens c'était ça ! Mais j'avais découvert il y a quelques années un petit coin très joli et moins pollué par les visiteurs.  
J'enfonçais l'accélérateur et le GPS m'annonça mon arrivée imminente. J'enclenchais mon clignotant et m'engageais vers la sortie. Je vérifiais rapidement a l'aide du rétroviseur intérieur que Bella suivait et je la vis déboîter pour me suivre sur la voie la plus a droite.  
Je dépassais le parking réservé aux poids-lourds et choisi une place sur le parking désert réservé aux voitures. Bella se gara a mes coté en faisant crisser ses pneus. Elle coupa la contact et sorti de la voiture.  
Je récupérais les canettes dans la boite a gants et attrapais le sac sur le siège passager. Je sortis et ouvris le coffre. J'avais toujours une mallette pour ce genre d'urgence. Je pris le sac en toile et refermais le coffre.  
Bella s'étirait au soleil et avec ses bras en l'air, sa cambrure était d'autant plus affriolante ! Comment voulait-elle que je garde le contrôle si elle faisait des choses comme ça ?!  
Je verrouillais ma voiture et avança vers Bella.

"Allons-y Mademoiselle."  
"C'est très... Cadré pour du bucolique Doc."  
"Pour l'instant oui... Suivez-moi et faites attention a où vous mettez les pieds !"  
"Oui Papa."

Je savais qu'elle se moquait de moi mais elle pouvait très bien se tordre une cheville avec des chaussures pareilles dans l'herbe !

"Je suis sérieux, faites-attention."

Je vis de la malice passer dans son regard. Elle avança vers moi d'une démarche féline et me murmura quelques mots.

"Et sinon quoi ?"

Elle se moquait de moi en reprenant mes mots de tout a l'heure. Elle voulait jouer, on allait jouer. Je m'approchais d'elle et une fois que nous fumes assez proche pour que sa poitrine frôle la mienne, je fixais mon regard dans ses grands yeux bruns avant de descendre sur ses lèvres toujours aussi rouges et appétissantes.

"Sinon je mords. Mais il se pourrait bien que vous en redemandiez, Isabella..."

J'avais susurré ces mots a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et en remontant mon regard vers ses yeux, j'eus la satisfaction de la voir troublée.  
Je repris mon chemin, le sac contenant notre déjeuner dans une main et le sac en toile contenant la grande nappe dans l'autre.  
Après a peine cinq minute je vis devant moi le petit chemin entre les arbres qui menait a la petite étendue d'herbe ensoleillée et tranquille. Un vrai petit coin de paradis. On entendait plus le bruit des moteurs sur l'autoroute et c'était très calme.

Je posai le sac du déjeuner a mes pieds et étendis la nappe sur l'herbe. Je me tournais vers Bella qui observait autours d'elle d'un air curieux.

"Doc, comment vous avez découvert cet endroit ? C'est magnifique..."

Ça peut paraitre affreusement niais mais a ce moment la, avec elle tenant la comparaison, impossible que je puisse qualifier cet endroit de magnifique !

"Par hasard en fait ! J'étais ici au téléphone donc je tournai un peu en rond et j'ai aperçu cet endroit a travers les arbres, je me suis approché et... Voilà !"

Je la vis tourner sur elle-meme plusieurs fois et je trouvais ça adorable.  
J'avais installé le déjeuner sur la nappe.

"A table Miss Swan !"

Elle avança vers moi et prit place sur l'herbe d'un coté de la nappe. Je m'assis en face d'elle et commença a ouvrir les emballages de nos deux sandwiches et a partager pour que dans chacune des boites il y ait un sandwich au thon et un autre au saumon. Je lui tendis une des boites et sa canette de coca.

"Je vous félicite Doc... Très bucolique !"

Elle croqua dans un des sandwiches et sourit, ses yeux se plissant avec le soleil. Craquant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène a Cannes ?"  
"Oh Doc, nous sommes intimes maintenant... Je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer !"  
"Intime ?"  
"Vous croyez que je partage un sandwich avec n'importe qui ?"

Elle prit un air faussement offensé et j'eclatai de rire !

"Très bien, très bien ! Donc... Qu'est-ce qui t'amenes a Cannes ?"

Elle ouvrit sa canette et en but une longue gorgée et pendant un moment je pensai qu'elle n'allait pas répondre.

"Vacances. Business... Quelle importance ?"  
"Très mystérieuse Miss Swan..."  
"Et toi, pourquoi Cannes ?"

Elle pencha la tête et entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autours de son index. J'observais ce petit mouvement, rêveur. Ses cheveux avaient l'air tellement doux et soyeux... Ma main avait envie de s'y glisser et s'y accrocher.

"Doc ?"

Je secouais la tête et remonta les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle souriait.

"Mes parents ont une villa dans les hauteurs de Cannes et ils y sont pour les vacances. Vu que j'ai pris quelques jours, je vais leur rendre visite..."

Elle hocha doucement la tête en mordant a nouveau dans son sandwich.

"Ma sœur est à Cannes pour un festival et je la rejoins."  
"Un festival ?"  
"Oui, une sorte de salon du livre ouvert au public. Il y a aussi des journalistes et des conférences... Ce genre de choses."  
"Elle est écrivain ?"

Elle mordilla sa lèvre, semblant gênée.

"En quelque sorte..."

Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment pouvait-on etre écrivain "en quelque sorte" ? Soit on l'était, soit non !

"Comment ça ? Elle l'est ou non ?"

Elle se racla la gorge l'air encore plus mal a l'aise.

"Techniquement elle ne l'est pas. C'est moi qui écrit."

J'étais de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

"Attends... Je vais résumer pour voir si je comprends bien : tu rejoins ta sœur qui participe a un salon du livre alors qu'elle n'est pas écrivain et toi si ? C'est plutôt confus..."

Elle mordilla de nouveau sa lèvre.

"C'est une longue histoire..."  
"J'ai tout mon temps..."

Bon, techniquement non vu que j'avais promis a ma mère d'être à la villa avant 19h...  
Bella sembla réfléchir un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"J'ai écris une trilogie, comme ça, parce que j'aime écrire et que c'est ma passion. Ma petite sœur, Nessie, a envoyé mon texte a plusieurs maisons d'édition sans mon autorisation et surtout dans mon dos, et l'une d'elle a voulu éditer mes livres. Ils voulaient meme s'associer avec un réalisateur pour en faire une adaptation au cinema... Je me suis vraiment disputé avec ma sœur mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ! Ce n'étais pas tant le fait qu'elle ait obtenu une réponse positive, ça c'était génial, mais elle avait fait ça dans mon dos alors qu'elle savait que je ne voulais pas ! On en avait parlé plusieurs fois mais... J'étais satisfaite de mes écrits, mais je n'avais pas envie de les envoyer et m'entendre dire que ce n'était pas bien. Et puis... Je ne suis pas vraiment a l'aise avec le fait d'être le centre de l'attention... Attirer les regards... Et la maison d'edition prévoyait un grand coup de marketing, et avec l'adaptation en film, j'allais devoir etre un jour ou l'autre sur le devant de la scène et ça me mortifiais ! Ma sœur elle a toujours rêvé des projecteurs et des paparazzis donc on a fait un marché. Après tout c'est elle qui avait fait les démarches ! Donc elle me représente sous un pseudonyme. Elle joue mon rôle a merveille je dois dire. Et je peux rester dans l'ombre, continuer a vivre et écrire sans etre importunée... Donc je vais rejoindre ma sœur a ce salon pour qu'on voit ensemble les questions auxquelles elle doit se préparer pour la conference de presse et pour que je lui fasse un topo sur l'avancée de mes écrits... L'éditeur a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de commencer la promotion du tome 2 pendant ce salon..."

J'étais sonné. Je ne savais plus quoi dire !

"Et euh... Ce pseudonyme euh..."  
"Sophia Flinn."

Pour le coup j'étais sans voix. J'avais devant moi l'auteure du livre préférée de ma sœur.  
Je m'etouffais un peu avec ma salive et peinais a reprendre mon souffle. J'avalais une gorgée de coca pour faire passer ma toux.

"Ça va Doc ?"  
"Quoi ? Oh, oui oui, parfaitement bien."

Ma voix était rauque et je vis Bella me regarder bizarrement.

"T'es sûr ? T'es un peu bleu..."  
"Non non, ça va, je te jure. Je suis juste euh... Surpris. Ma soeur adore tes livres, elle en parle toute la journée. Si elle apprend que j'ai déjeuné avec l'auteure de sa saga favorite je pense qu'elle va hurler pendant un quart d'heure avant de me tuer et de me ressusciter pour avoir tous les détails."

Bella éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire !  
Puis elle attrapa le paquet de Dragibus et l'ouvrit avant de piocher dedans et de me le tendre. Je pris quelques bonbons et reposa le paquet sur la nappe.

"T'as des noirs ?"  
"Pardon ?"  
"Les Dragibus, t'as des noirs ?"

Je jetai un coup d'oeil a l'intérieur de ma main.

"Trois."  
"Tu me les échange ? J'ai des rouges."  
"Passe les verts, mes préférés."  
"Les verts ? Super bizarre..."

Elle fit le tri dans sa main et je faisais de meme puis on se les échangea. Je trouvais ça marrant. J'avais jamais fait ça !

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Elle regarda vers moi et haussa un sourcil.

"Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'une autorisation Doc ?"

Elle picorait les bonbons dans sa main et lécha ses lèvres une fois qu'elle eut fini... Elle allait me tuer, vraiment.  
Elle offrit ensuite son visage au soleil, fermant les yeux. Elle était appuyé sur ses bras placés derrière elle et sa poitrine était pointée vers l'avant, une vraie torture pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dévorer du regard cette rondeur offerte, et ce morceau de dentelle rouge qui me faisait de l'oeil...  
Je descendais mon regard sur ses longues jambes et enfin sur ses pieds enfermés dans ses escarpins. Le talon était tellement fin qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se briser au moindre mouvement.

"Comment tu fais pour conduire avec ces chaussures ?"

Elle se redressa et ôta ses chaussures, les alignant a coté d'elle. Je la vis remuer ses orteils aux ongles vernis du meme rouge que ses mains. Je trouvais ça très sexy, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre.

"C'est une question d'habitude... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi a vrai dire, je le fais c'est tout !"

Elle finit par s'allonger complètement dans l'herbe en étendant ses bras derrière sa tête, la faisant se cambrer. Ses cheveux s'etalaient entre les brins d'herbe, et j'admirais son visage si fin, ses traits étaient ciselés comme chez les nymphes de Boticelli.  
Sa cambrure créait un espace entre son corps et le sol au niveau de ses reins, et j'admirais ce creux, suivi du bombé parfait de ses fesses. Le soleil faisait apparaitre milles reflets dans ses cheveux et j'avais l'impression d'être a coté d'une créature irréelle tant elle était belle.

Puis elle roula pour etre sur le ventre et appuya son visage dans sa main, le coude posé dans l'herbe. Elle tournai la tête vers moi et je la voyais m'observer. Je m'attendis a ce qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle restait muette, ne laissant qu'un léger sourire fleurir sur sa bouche carmin. Je l'admirais dans cette nouvelle position, toujours aussi hypnotisé par sa chute de rein. Son débardeur laissait entrevoir une langue de peau juste avant son Jean et je remarquais deux légers creux, comme deux fossettes sur son dos juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. Je rêvais d'y laisser courir mes doigts et voir un frisson apparaitre sur sa peau. Je serrai le poing pour maintenir cette envie et ma mâchoire se contracta.  
Elle se décala de façon a etre face a moi et mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés sur son buste. Sa poitrine frôlait le sol et de nouveau le sillon entre ses seins apparut. Je serrai encore plus le poing, affreusement tenté de m'approcher d'elle et glisser mon doigt dans sa poitrine et pétrir sa chair qui avait l'air si ferme et douce.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud Doc..."

Tu m'etonnes que j'ai chaud ! Je changeai un peu ma position pour ne pas qu'elle devine le trouble qui devenait de plus en plus visible contre ma braguette. C'est vrai que je transpirais un peu. Je déboutonnais les premiers boutons de ma chemise espérant qu'un léger vent me rafraichisse. Je fermai les yeux pour m'arracher a la contemplation de la femme allongée si près de moi.  
Je vais perdre la tête si ça continue comme ça ! Et qui sait si je vais la revoir un jour ? Déjà, est-ce que je vais avoir envie de la revoir ? Allons, de qui je me moque ? Évidemment que j'en aurais envie ! Mais elle ? Et si elle était avec quelqu'un ? Fiancée peut-être même ! Une femme aussi belle qu'elle.. Quelqu'un a forcément du déjà jeter son dévolu sur elle ! J'arrive sans doute trop tard... Et ça me déprime...

"Je sais pas à quoi tu penses Doc, mais ça a l'air de te torturer !"

Elle me fit sortir de mes pensées et je la rassurais en regardant vers elle, fixant mes yeux dans les siens et mettant en marche toute ma volonté pour ne pas les laisser descendre sur l'encolure de son débardeur.

"Non, ce n'est rien... Des petits soucis de boulot... Tu sais ce que c'est..."

Je vis à son regard qu'elle restait sceptique mais elle ne dit rien.  
Une petite musique interrompit le silence qui s'était créé et je la vis farfouiller dans son sac pour en extirper son téléphone.

"Allo ?... Je suis en route, à quatre cents kilomètres... Pardon ? Tu devais t'en occuper ! On peut vraiment pas compter sur toi !... Nan c'est trop tard j'ai appelé partout ils sont complets ! T'as pris une chambre double ?... Quoi Jake ?... J'en ai rien a faire Ness ! Tu devais t'en occuper et tu la pas fait ! C'est de ta faute donc Jake aura qu'à dormir dans sa voiture ou alors où il veut mais il est hors de question que ce soit moi qui me sacrifie !... Ouais c'est ça, essaie de t'arranger, t'as trois heures pour régler le problème ! Salut !"

Elle jeta son téléphone sur l'herbe d'un air énervé.  
Je savais pas trop quoi faire... J'avais envie de savoir quel était le problème mais je n'osais pas trop...  
Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et souffla un coup.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et la colère faisait encore briller des yeux.

"Il se passe que ma sœur devait confirmer ma réservation pour l'hôtel mais qu'elle a oublié ! Donc en gros je n'ai pas de chambre pour ce soir et avec le festival tout est complet. C'est génial ! Parfaitement génial !"

Elle remit ses chaussures et se leva d'un air agacé.

"On y va ? J'ai hâte d'arriver pour baffer ma sœur !"

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire et elle le vit. Elle me lança un regard mauvais et je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire.

"Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !"

Elle avait les poings serrés le long de son corps et les sourcils froncés.  
Je me levai et avançais jusqu'à être face à elle. Sa bouche formait une petite moue adorable.  
Je passais de nouveau mon index pour détendre la ride entre ses sourcils et lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu as l'air d'un chaton enragé quand tu es énervée."

Sa moue s'accentua et ses joues se colorèrent de rose, comme si elle était gênée.

"C'est pas marrant Doc. J'ai nul part ou aller pour la nuit, je vais être obligée de dormir dans ma voiture !"

Instantanément mon sourire s'effaça. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Et avant même que je ne réalise ce que j'allais dire, les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche.

"Il y a plusieurs chambres d'amis dans la maison de mes parents... Ça ne poserait aucun problème que tu viennes, au contraire ! Ma mère serait ravie !"

Je vis ses yeux s'ecarquiller de surprise avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

"Non, je ne peux pas accepter ! Vraiment c'est une proposition très appréciable mais je suis dans l'obligation de refuser !"

"Pourquoi ça ? Il y a de la place, ma mère cuisine toujours mille fois trop et serai vraiment heureuse de t'accueillir ! Si tu peux supporter les piaillements d'excitation de ma sœur quand elle apprendra que tu es l'Auteure avec un grand A, accepte."

J'attrapais sa main et attendit.

"Je... Vous êtes en famille, vous vous retrouvez je ne veux pas interférer et m'imposer... Et puis on ne se connaît même pas ! Je veux dire... Tu es prêt à inviter une parfaite inconnue sous ton toit !"

Je souris largement, je savais que c'était presque gagné.

"Tu n'es plus une inconnue... Nous sommes intimes maintenant ! Nous avons partagé un sandwich... Et des Dragibus..."

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et resserra ma prise sur ses doigts, comme pour la convaincre. Elle détourna la tête et baissa le regard vers ses pieds en rougissant.

"Aller Bella... Accepte..."

Je passai mes doigts sous son menton et lui fit relever le visage. Ses grands yeux me fixèrent longuement et j'essayais de soutenir ce regard du mieux que je pouvais. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autours des miens et je sus que j'avais gagné.

"Je... D'accord... Merci infiniment..."

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté et la regardais. Elle était tellement craquant avec des petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez et son air de petite fille.

"Je t'en prie, c'est avec grand plaisir..."  
"Tu... Tu es sûre que je ne vais pas déranger hein ?"  
"Bella..."

Mon ton se voulait réprobateur, comme un avertissement pour qu'elle cesse de se poser mille questions.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, tout le monde sera heureux de t'accueillir à la maison, moi le premier !"

Je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Sa peau était douce sous mes lèvres et son odeur intoxicante. J'éloignais doucement mon visage et vis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.  
Je relâchais doucement sa main.

"On se remet en route ?"

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant.

"Oui, allons-y..."

Elle ramassa nos emballages et les regroupa pendant que je pliais la couverture, puis nous retournames vers le parking.  
Elle envoya un SMS a sa sœur pour la prevenir puis nous reprimes la route, plutôt sages et respectueux des limitations de vitesse au début, avant de recommencer notre jeu de vitesse.

Envoyé de mon iPhone


	3. Chapitre 3

11/11/2011 part 3

Après un nouvel arrêt pour faire le plein, nous étions à quelques km de la Croisette, coincés dans les bouchons du boulevard Carnot !  
Pare choc contre pare choc, je sentais un début de migraine poindre derrière mes yeux.  
Je baissais le son de la radio et ouvrit ma fenêtre. Je passais mon bras à l'extérieur et sentis la chaleur étouffante du dehors mordre ma peau. Devant moi Bella fit de même et je vis sa petite main tapoter contre sa carrosserie, les breloques de sa montre s'entrechoquant.  
Nous n'avancions pas d'un pouce, un énorme camion bloquait la rue pour faire une livraison et cela semblait prendre des heures. J'ouvris ma portière et avançais jusqu'à celle de Bella, me baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

"C'est le bordel hein Doc !"  
"Pire que ça ! Le jour ou je verrais le boulevard Carnot libre, je commencerais à croire aux miracles !"

Elle rit doucement et coupa son autoradio.

"Des qu'on sort de ce merdier, tu passés derrière moi que je te montre le trajet d'accord ?"  
"Oh ! Oui, bien sur ! Il faut juste que je passe voir ma sœur avant et j'aurais aimé passer sur la rue d'Antibes... Et voir la mer... Ça ne pose pas de problèmes ?"

Elle avait l'air gênée de me demander ça, comme si c'était une doléance irrespectable !

"Aucun problèmes ! Ta sœur est ou au juste ?"  
"Elle a pris une chambre au Carlton..."  
"Eh bien ! On se refuse rien !"

Elle me sourit et j'entendis un Klaxon derrière moi. Le camion avait disparu et nous pouvions maintenant avancer.  
Je repris place dans ma voiture en faisant un signe au conducteur de se calmer. Je suivais Bella de près et lorsque nous pumes rouler sur deux files, j'accelerais pour la dépasser et me rabattais devant elle. Elle me fit des appels de phare et je la vis sourire à travers son pare-brise en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon rétroviseur intérieur.  
Je m'engageais dans une rue perpendiculaire à la rue d'Antibes et finit par déboucher sur la croisette, au niveau du palais des festivals. Je dépassais le Square Mérimée et tournais à gauche Après avoir dépasser le palais des festivals, nous passions maintenant devant le grand carrousel près du dinner "Croisette Corner" et un peu plus tard, la mer apparut. Je ralentis pour profiter de la vue du soleil de la fin d'apres midi qui se reflétait sur la mer et avisais les nombreux groupes qui dégustaient une glace assis sur les célèbres chaises bleues, symbole emblématique de Cannes. Je me plaçais sur la file de gauche pour pouvoir tourner et m'engager dans l'autre sens pour m'arrêter devant le Carlton. Je m'engageais dans l'allee qui menait à la réception et m'arrêtais, Bella juste derrière moi. Je tendis mes clés au voiturier et avançais sous le porche. Bella me rejoignit, les yeux brillants, et nous pénétrames dans l'hôtel.

"C'est magique cette ville tu trouves pas ? Elle sent les vacances !"

Elle avait le même air émerveillé que dans la clairière, une petite fille découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël n'aurait pas eut l'air plus lumineux ! Je passais mon bras dans son dos pour la guider vers la réception et ses talons cliquetèrent sur le sol en marbre.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"  
"Bonjour, je voudrais que vous préveniez Mademoiselle Renesmee Swan que sa soeur est arrivée, chambre 476."  
"Bien sur Mademoiselle."

Le réceptionniste pianota sur le téléphone et Bella se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire et l'air excitée d'une gamine.

"J'ai envie de sautiller partout !"  
"Ça se voit !"

"Mademoiselle Swan descend vous retrouver, voulez-vous patienter dans le salon ?"  
"Oh ! Avec plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !"  
"Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée"  
"Merci, vous également !"

Bella se tourna vers moi et m'entraîna vers une des banquettes en me tirant par le bras. Elle était vraiment survoltée !  
Elle s'assit et leva les yeux vers le plafond, les milliers de lumières du lustre se reflétant dans ses grands yeux.  
Puis elle tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
"Quoi ? Oh ! Non, non, ça va ! Il faut juste que je m'entraine à voir l'air énervée pour ma soeur !"

J'eclatais de rire !

"C'est pas drôle Doc ! Si je ne suis pas un minimum ferme et mécontente, elle ne va pas faire attention les prochaines fois ! Ma sœur est un peu... Elle n'a pas vraiment les pieds sur terre ! C'est une rêveuse !"  
"Je vois... Aller, montre moi ta tête de fâchée que je vois si tu es convaincante !"  
"D'accord, alors..."

Elle prit une inspiration avant de froncer de nouveau les sourcils, les lèvres serrées. Elle aurait pu être crédible mais je voyais les coins de sa bouche se soulever spasmodiquement et ses yeux scintiller.

"Mouais... Pas mal..."  
"Je suis sûre que je suis très convaincante !"  
"Ecoute, c'est à moi de juger ! Ça pourrait être vraiment bien mais..."  
"Bellaaaaa !"

Je tournais la tête vivement et fit face à une jeune fille aux yeux ambre et aux cheveux bruns.

"Nessie !"

Bella se leva et enveloppa la fille dans ses bras. Elle était plus grande qu'elle mais sans ses talons, elles devaient être de la même taille.

"Tu m'as manqué !"

Elle s'écarta de sa sœur pour la regarder et passa ses mains sur son visage, éloignant ses cheveux de ses yeux.

"Mais ne crois pas que le fait de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis deux semaines va suffire à te pardonner !"  
"Mais Bellaaaa... ! Je suis désolée ! Avec Jake qui est arrivé au dernier moment et tout, j'ai carrément zappé !"  
"Tu vas jusqu'à oublier ta propre sœur quand ton mec arrive ! Moi qui t'ait nourri, qui me suis occupée de toi, qui t'ait soutenue..."

Bella venait de prendre un air dramatique mais je savais que c'était surjoué. Et sa sœur aussi visiblement.

"Bella... Tu serais pas en train d'exagerer un tout petit peu par hasard ?"  
"... Bon okay ! Mais quand même ! Nessie, comment j'aurais fait si j'avais pas fait la connaissance d'Edward ?"

Ah tiens ! On se rappelle de ma présence !

"Edward ?"  
"Oui... Oh pardon ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Nessie, je te présente Edward, Edward, voilà Renesmee, ma petite sœur !"

Je me levai et tendis ma main vers Renesmee.

"Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer !"

Renesmee me scanna de la tête aux pieds et serra ma main.

"Moi aussi ravie de vous rencontrer !"

Elle relâcha ma main et se tourna vers Bella.

"Eh ! Tu le connais d'où Mister Sexy ?!"  
"Nessie !"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Mais tais toi !"  
"Bah quoi ?! Tu l'as pas regardé ou quoi ? Il est super HOOOT !"  
"Oui et il est juste à côté et il entend tout !"  
"... Hum... Oui... En même temps il est super sexy, je pense qu'il le sait ! Je lui apprends rien."

Bella se pinça le nez, l'air désespéré, et sa sœur me lança un regard amusé. Je souriais sans pouvoir me retenir.  
Bella et Renesmee ensembles, ça faisait des étincelles !  
Bella me jeta un regard, les joes roses de gêne mais les yeux plissés.

"Edward, efface moi cet air réjouit de ton visage, ça m'agace."

Bien sur, ça me fit sourire encore plus et elle plissa les yeux encore plus en faisant une moue qui se voulait menaçante. Elle était tout simplement craquante ! Je toussotais pour me donner une contenance et me mordais l'intérieur de ma joue pour retenir mon sourire.

"Donc, Edward t'heberge c'est ça ?"  
"Oui, en quelque sorte. Ses parents ont une maison à Cannes et... Voilà !"  
"À Cannes ? Dans quel coin ?"

Bella me regarda l'air perdu et je décidais d'intervenir.

"À super Cannes, sur les hauteurs. On a vue sur toute la baie."  
"Je vois... Dis donc Bella, on dirait que tu as touché le gros lot ! Super canon, famille riche et il a l'air sympa... Vous faites quoi dans la vie Ed ?"  
"Je suis chirurgien."  
"Et chirurgien ! Bella, épouse-le !"  
"Renesmée ! Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me foutre la honte la ?"  
"Je vois pas pourquoi. C'est vrai nan ? Je suis sur qu'Ed est d'accord avec moi... Pas vrai Ed ?"

Bella me jeta un regard noir qui voulait dire que si j'acquiescais, elle allait me le faire regretter. Mais en même temps la voir s'agacer était tellement délectable !

"Oui, je serai une femme, je me serai trainé à Vegas sur le champ !"

Nessie fit semblant de prendre le ton des confidences et se pencha vers Bella.

"Bon, il manque un peu de modestie, je te l'accorde..."

Puis elle tourna la tête vers moi en me faisant un clin d'oeil et je lui souris, amusé. Cette fille était cinglée !

"Bon... C'est pas tout ça mais... Tu m'as préparé le briefing Bella ?"

Je vis Bella fouiller dans son sac et en ressortir un carnet.

"Oui, je t'ai mis les grandes lignes habituelles et quelques infos sur le prochain tome pour qu'il y ait un peu de scoops. Sinon, tu n'oublies pas de rester calme et posée, ne t'emballe pas et pitié, je te le demande à genoux, essaie de ne pas réitérer le désastre de Paris ! Tu peux faire ça ? Bon, de toute façon on se voit demain pour les derniers détails, et je serai en coulisse avec une oreillette en cas de problèmes !"  
"Bella, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Je gère, d'accord ? Arrête de te stresser et respire. Ed, je compte sur vous pour la détendre hein ?"

Immédiatement, des images s'insinuèrent dans mon esprits par vagues, images toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres. Détendre Bella devait être un vrai plaisir.

"Nessie, écoute moi bien, rendez-vous ici à 11h demain matin. Le salon ouvreà 14het la conférence està 17h, on règle les derniers détails. Je compte sur toi pour bien lire le briefing ce soir et si tu as des questions, on en discutera demain matin. Ne sois pas en retard !"  
"Bella... Calme-toi ! T'es tendue comme un string ! Pourquoi t'es si stressée, c'est pas tellement différent de d'habitude..."  
"Ne sois pas si nonchalante. L'enjeux est important ! Si on réussit ce lancement, on signe avec la Warner. On peut pas passer à côté de ça ! Il faut que tout soit parfait donc essaie de ne pas foirer !"

Renesmée attrapa les mains de sa sœur entre les siennes et Bella relâcha un peu ses épaules.

"Bella, je suis ta sœur. Je suis peut-être un peu folle, mais je sais reconnaître ce qui est important ! Alors maintenant tu respires un bon coup et tu te détends. Fais un tour sur la plage, fais le plein d'iode, écoute les vagues et ensuite tu reposés tes nerfs. tu te relaxes, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que la Warner refuse de signer l'adaptation cinématographique. Tu as du talent et tes livres sont de véritables chefs d'œuvre. Tu as lu les critiques ces derniers temps ? Tu exploses ma belle ! D'accord ?"

Bella hocha doucement la tête.

"Maintenant tu reprends le volant de ta jolie voiture, tu passes une bonne soirée avec Edward-je-suis-super-sex et on se voit demain pour un petit dej au bord de la mer. Amuse-toi bien et sois prudente. Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime aussi Ness."

Bella serra sa sœur dans ses bras avant de la relâcher.

"Depuis quand tu es devenue grande toi ?"

Je ne pus m'empecher de trouver la scène très touchante.  
Et penser à Bella me donnait le tournis ! Elle était tellement... Wow. Aussi belle que talentueuse. L'accord parfait.

"À demain Bella ! Ed, j'espère qu'on se reverra !"  
"Moi aussi Renesmée !"  
"À demain Nessie, embrasse Jake de ma part !"

Renesmée repris l'ascenseur et nous fit un signe au moment ou les portes se refermaient.  
Bella avait encore l'air un peu secouée. Je me plantais devant elle et me penchais pour fixer mon regard dans le sien, perdu au loin. Puis ses yeux firent difficilement la mise au point sur les miens.

"Ça va aller ?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête, un peu hagarde.

"On y va ? Il faut un peu de temps pour arriver à la villa et tu voulais passer sur la rue d'Antibes..."  
"Oui Doc, allons-y."

Je glissais ma main sur son dos au niveau de sa taille et exerçais une légère pression pour la diriger. Après avoir recupéré nos voitures respectives, je passais devant elle et dis un détour pour passer en voiture dans la rue commerçant animée et bondée. Bella souriait en roulant au pas et nos deux voitures attiraient les regards des passants.  
Après cela, nous empruntèrent des petites routes en lacet pour arriver jusqu'a la villa, située le plus haut possible.  
J'activais l'ouverture du portail électrique avec la télécommande et appréciais le bruit de mes roues qui crissaient contre les graviers de l'allée. Je garais ma voiture devant la villa et vis ma mère ouvrir la porte et s'avancer sur le perron. Elle me fit un signe alors que je coupais le contact et avisa ensuite la voiture qui me suivait. J'avais complètement oublié de la prévenir ! Mais connaissant Esmee, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes !  
Je sortis de ma voiture et ouvris la portière à Bella, lui proposant ma main pour l'aider à sortir de son Audi. Son pied se posa sur le gravier et elle sortit souplement de l'habitacle en me faisant un sourire de remerciement. Je vis dans ses yeux une petite lueur d'angoisse. Je refermais sa portière et exerçais une légère pression sur sa main pour la rassurer, avant de la relâcher. Elle verrouilla sa voiture à l'aide de sa télécommande et me suivit jusque sous le porche.

"Edward chéri ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Tu as fait bonne route ?"  
"Moi aussi maman ! Tu m'as manqué ! Et sinon, ça a été ! Pas trop de monde."  
"Tu n'as pas fait le fou hein ? C'est fini ces histoires de rouler à 200km/h j'espère !"  
"Évidemment maman ! Je ne suis pas inconscient !"

J'entendis Bella étouffer d'un rire dans mon dos et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

"Qui est cette invitée mystère chéri ?"

Je me tournais Bella et tendis la main vers elle pour qu'elle s'avance à notre niveau.

"C'est Isabella, mais elle préfère Bella ! Je l'ai rencontré sur la route et elle allait aussi à Cannes donc nous avons fait le trajet ensemble... Elle est ici pour le festival d'écriture, mais sa sœur à oublié de confirmer sa réservation et vu que la villa regorge de chambres inutilisées je me suis dis que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes..."  
"Évidemment que non Edward ! Bella, enchantée ! Je suis Esmee ! Bienvenue à la maison !"

Bella rougit et sourit en même temps.

"Merci beaucoup Madame Cullen de me recevoir chez vous !"  
"Voyons, ne dites pas de bêtises ! C'est avec plaisir ! Et appelez-moi Esmee, le madame me fait me sentir affreusement vieille !"

Esmee s'avança et serra Bella dans ses bras. Celle-ci atteint une niveau de rouge encore plus prononcé et ça me fit sourire. Je savais que ma mère serait enchantée d'avoir une invitée !

"Aller les enfants, entrez donc, tout le monde est la, on allait prendre l'aperitif !"

Elle ouvrit la marche et je la suivais, Bella à les côtés. Je lui demandais doucement si ça allait et elle hocha la tête en souriant.  
Nous débouchames dans le salon ou se trouvait déjà mon père, mon frère, ma sœur et leurs compagnons.

"Edward !"

Alice se leva de l'accoudoir qu'elle occupait et me sauta dans les bras ! Ma sœur avait toujours été très enthousiaste !

"Alice ! Comment ça va ?"  
"Ça irait beaucoup mieux si mon frère me donnait plus de nouvelles !"

Je ris à la pique et elle me pinça la joue.  
Mon père se leva et me dis une légère accolade en me demandant de mes nouvelles. J'embrassais Jasper, le fiancé d'Alice et encaissais le coup que mon frère Emmett me mit dans l'épaule avant de faire la bise à sa femme, Rosalie, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux mais toujours aussi superbe !  
En tournant la tête, je vis Bella qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en tortillant ses doigts. Je m'a ancrais vers elle en lui souriant et son sourire à elle était un peu crispé.

"Bella je te présente mon père, Carlisle, Jasper le fiancé d'Alice, ma petite sœur, et mon grand frère Emmett et sa femme Rosalie. Tout le monde, c'est Bella !"

Alice s'avança naturellement vers elle et lui fis la bise.

"J'adore tes chaussures ! On ne se trompe jamais avec des Louboutins, n'est-ce pas ? Et ton jean, Guess nouvelle collection non ? L'édition limitée en plus ! J'adore, et j'adhère !"

Bella avait déjà séduit ma sœur sans avoir à faire quelque chose ! Attendez qu'Alice apprenne qui elle était et nous allions avoir droit au cri d'excitation le plus puissant de l'univers !  
Jasper se leva et lui fis la bise en souriant, calme comme à son habitude.  
Je redoutais un peu un quelconque commentaire d'Emmett. Il avait toujours le chic pour dire des choses... Déplacées ! Mais il resta étonnement sage. Rosalie fut un peu froide, comme à son habitude, mais courtoise.  
De nouveau j'expliquais comment j'avais connu Bella et pris place sur le canapé à ses côtés. J'esperais qu'elle se sentait à l'aise.  
Carlisle servit les verres, Bella opta pour un sage jus de fruit et je pris un whisky.

"Alors comme ça vous allez assister au festival d'ecriture ?"

Bella gigota un peu sur son siège et je me demandais si elle allait avouer la vérité ou non à Esmee.

"Hum... Oui... En fait, j'y vais pour seconder ma sœur qui expose la bas..."  
"Oh ! J'avais très envie d'y aller ! Votre sœur écrit quel genre de littérature ?"

Elle toussota doucement et pris une gorgée de sa boisson avant de poser son verre sur la table basse.

"Son livre est plutôt orienté surnaturel, avec une histoire d'amour en toile de fond..."  
"Je vois... Peut être que je connais son livre ?"  
"Oh... Euh... Oui... C'est... Une trilogie en fait. Le deuxième tome devrait sortir sous peu... Son livre s'appelle "l'appel de l'ange"..."

Juste après ses derniers mots, on entendit un halètement de surprise et un verre de poser brutalement sur la table.

"Ta sœur est Sophia Flinn ?"

Alice avait une voix encore plus aiguë que d'ordinaire et faisait visiblement beaucoup d'effort pour rester si calme.

"Euh... En fait... Techniquement... C'est moi Sophia Flinn..."

Alice eut un hoquet de stupeur avant de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"Attends... Quoi ?"

Je vis Bella passer la main dans ses cheveux et se tordre les doigts en mordillant sa lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire ça ! Ça me donnait envie de libérer sa lèvre de cette torture et d'apaiser la douleur avec des baisers.

"Je... J'ecris et... Ma soeur me représente... Je n'ai jamais trop aimé être sur le devant de la scène alors que Nessie, oui donc... Elle assure tout ce qui concerne les représentations publiques et je peux rester dans l'ombre et mener ma vie sans journalistes à mes trousses..."

Alice avait les yeux exhorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.  
Puis elle cria. Un long cri suraiguë.  
Avant de se lever et de sautiller jusqu'a Bella.

"J'y crois pas ! Dis moi que tu me fais marcher ! C'est toi qui a écrit "l'appel de l'ange" ! Tu es Sophia Flinn ! Ohmondieu ohmondieu ohmondieu, je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque !"

Bella avait l'air un peu terrorisée. Je l'avais prévenu qu'Alice serait hystérique !

"Alice calme-toi, tu lui fais peur ! Reviens t'assoit bébé."

Jasper, notre sauveur, toujours aussi flegmatique et le seul être vivant connu à ce jour capable de maîtriser l'enthousiasme débordant d'Alice. Alice reprit place sur son accoudoir, les yeux toujours étincelant d'excitation et le corps bondissant.

"Oh Bella, s'il te plaît, dis moi qu'Eva va pardonner à Gabriel ! Ils sont forcés de finir ensembles ! Dis moi que c'est ça qu'il va se passer !"

Je vis Bella faire un petit sourire malicieux.

"Tu verras bien Alice ! Le tome deux sort dans un mois !"  
"Mais Bella ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !"  
"Si je te le dis, ou est le plaisir de la découverte après ?"

Je vis Alice faire la moue et Jasper passa sa main dans son dos pour qu'elle se calme. Je savais que Bella ne lâcherait rien mais je savais aussi qu'Alice était très têtue et déterminée, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement.  
La conversation se porta ensuite sur la grossesse de Rosalie qui était pratiquement à terme. Esmée et Alice s'approcherent d'elle et posèrent leur main sur son ventre pour sentir les coups des deux petits bébés. Bella regardait la scène de loin, l'air curieux. Et Rosalie l'invita à venir voir si elle le voulait. Ça m'etonnait vraiment beaucoup, Rosalie était toujours très froide et peu accueillante avec les étrangers, qu'elle laisse Bella approcher ses enfants si facilement était une vraie surprise.  
Bella se leva et pris appui sur ma cuisse pour s'extirper du canapé tellement moelleux qu'il finissait par vous engloutir, et s'accroupit près du fauteuil de Rosalie. Sa position avait fait relever le bas de son débardeur et laissait entrevoir les deux petites fossettes de ses reins et sa cambrure toujours aussi affriolante. Je soupirais en me forçant à regarder ailleurs et ne pouvais oublier la sensation de sa petite main sur ma cuisse. Sa paume était brûlante et ma jambe irradiait de chaleur, comme si ses doigts était encore présents.  
Les filles parlaient pouponnage et je me tournais vers mon père. Il me jetait un regard entendu, fit un signe de tête vers Bella et sourit. Je vu la fin de mon verre d'une gorgée pour échapper à ce regard mais ses yeux n'avaient pas cillés. Je me levai pour me rapprocher de lui.

"Edward, elle a l'air géniale..."

Je savais qu'il me testait.

"Elle l'est ! Mais ne t'emballe pas, il ne se passe rien."  
"Je crois qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses moi au contraire ! Tu es mon fils, je te connais, et j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes... Tu as l'air d'un drogué contemplant son dernier rail de coke."

La comparaison me fit rire. Mon père savait toujours trouver les bons exemples !  
Emmett s'approcha à son tour et me fit un clin d'oeil.

"Ed, elle est super ta Bella !"  
"C'est pas ma Bella ! On se connaît à peine !"  
"N'empêche que tu l'as amené ici !"  
"Elle avait nulle part ou aller !"  
"Et depuis quand ça te pose un problème les personnes qui n'ont pas de logement ?"

Je me passais la main sur le visage. Mon frère était lourd, mais je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il avait tort. Je me sentais responsable de Bella et m'inquiétais pour elle...  
Ma mère me sauva de cette conversation embarrassante en annonçant que nous allions passer à table. Je m'ecartais de mon père et mon frère et cherchais Bella des yeux. Je la vis près d'Alice, laquelle cherchait toujours à lui soutirer des informations !

"Bella ! Juste un truc... Un minuscule détail qui va permettre à mon cerveau d'imaginer un tas de choses... Je t'en supplie je suis en manque ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !"

Je vis Bella rire devant l'air désespéré de ma sœur. Elle attrapa ses bras entre ses mains et exerça une petite pression.

"Un mois Alice, un tout petit mois... Tu m'en voudrais de te gâcher la surprise ! À quoi ça sert que tu le lises après ?!"

Ma soeur fit une moue dépitée. Je savais au fond d'elle qu'elle serait déçue une fois que Bella lui aurait divulgué une information, et elle le savait aussi.

"Je peux te dire quelques scoops sur le futur du livre si tu veux..."

Alice releva des grands yeux brillants et hocha la tête.

"Le livre va être adapté en film, j'ai eu une proposition de la Warner et si tout se passe bien au festival et que le lancement du deuxième tome est aussi prometteur qu'on le croit... On signe."

Alice frappa des mains en sautant sur place, un sourire à mille vont sur les lèvres.

"Mais c'est carrément génial ! Un film ! Tu entends ça Jaz ? "l'appel de l'ange", en film !"

Elle sauta autours de Jasper et commença à me donner le tournis. Puis il l'attrapa par la taille et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Alice se tue immédiatement et s'accrocha aux épaules de son fiancé, calme et posée. Jasper devait avoir un super pouvoir pour arriver à faire ça !  
Je regardais Bella qui fixait le couple avec un air tendre sur le visage et un sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine en voyant ses yeux briller, contenant ses larmes. Je passais une main dans son dos et essayai de l'apaiser en la caressant gentiment. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule pendant un instant. J'avais envie de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux mais n'osais pas. Elle s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard et pris place à table, aux côtés d'Alice. Je levai la tête et croisais le regard de mon père qui me regardait d'un air entendu. Je secouai la tête et m'assis à côté de Bella.  
Le repas se déroula tranquillement, tout le monde posa des questions à Bella pour en savoir plus sur elle. J'appris que sa mère était remariée avec un joueur de football de seconde division et que son père était commissaire de police d'une petite ville du nord de la France. Sa sœur Nessie était fiancée à un certain Jacob, qui était le meilleur ami de Bella. Il allait bientôt faire sa demande, après le festival visiblement. À ces mots Jasper fit une drôle de tête avant de se reprendre... On dirait bien qu'il allait bientôt ouvrir un écrin lui aussi !  
Bella s'intéressa ensuite à chacun des membres de ma famille et j'observais ça avec un regard attendri. Ses réactions étaient toutes plus craquantes les unes que les autres, et la voir écouter avec attention chaque personne qui m'etait chère me faisait me sentir bien. Et étrange en même temps. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était ma petite amie ou autre mais cette idée m'obnubilait de plus en plus. La voir si mignonne avec ma famille, s'intégrant parfaitement et interagissant avec eux... Et elle était tellement belle... L'attirance physique que j'avais pour elle me faisait pratiquement perdre la tête. Quelque soit le fragment de son corps sur lequel mes yeux se posaient, tout n'était qu'harmonie entre douceur, courbe et tendresse. J'avais envie d'elle comme je n'avais jamais désiré aucune fille. Entendre le son de son rire qui résonnait près de moi me rendait excité. Je me sentais serré dans mon pantalon en permanence avec elle... Alors qu'elle ne faisait rien...  
Nous passions au dessert, une mousse au chocolat suffisamment grande pour nourrir un régiment et Bella se réserva deux fois, ex-æquo avec Emmett ! Elle avoua que le chocolat était sa faiblesse et moi je me demandais où elle m'était tout ça... Son corps était mince et tonique... Et pourtant elle n'avait pas un appétit d'oiseau. Et c'etait une des choses qui me faisait craquer... La plupart des filles sont obnubilées par leur poids et ne mange que des racines, voir une fille qui a de l'appétit faisait plaisir. Surtout si on en croyait la rumeur qui disait que lorsqu'on avait bon appétit, cela était autant culinaire que sexuel... Bella devait être une reine, une vraie déesse.  
Il fallait à tout pris que je me sorte ces réflexions de l'esprit parce que j'étais vraiment inconfortable dans mon jean maintenant.  
J'aidais à débarrasser la table et malgré ma mère qui disait à Bella de ne pas s'en occuper, elle apporta son aide en remplissant le lave vaisselle. Je l'observais, penchée en avant pour ranger les couverts dans les petits casiers, son débardeur baillait un peu et me laissait voir à loisir le tissu pourpre de son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine s'était rapprochée et sautillait un peu à chacun de ses mouvements. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer être celui qui serait à l'origine de ces mouvements lorsque je serai ancré en elle. Cullen ! Pense à autre chose ! Ton problème commence à être vraiment visible !  
Elle se redressa et regarda vers moi, machinalement je passais ma main dans mes cheveux... Je venais de me faire surprendre en pleine séance de reluquage ! Je vis ses pommettes rosir et elle détourna la tête, passant un coup de torchon pour sécher le plan de travail. Mes yeux semblaient être indépendants, refusants d'obéir à ma volonté, ils caressaient ses courbes avec gourmandise et s'attardèrent sur la cambrure de ses reins. Immédiatement, le souvenir des deux petites fossettes de son dos me revint en tête et je les imaginais sous le tissu fin de son débardeur.  
Je mourrais d'envie de passer mes doigts sur ses reins, apprécier de ma paume sa cambrure et la douceur de sa peau, et sa chaleur... Je voulais qu'elle soit aussi fébrile que moi... Que mon toucher la rende aussi excitée que je l'étais rien qu'en la regardant... Son corps était une perfection que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Jamais je n'avais rencontré une fille qui avait une poitrine aussi généreuse que la sienne tout en étant si mince... Et son visage... Ciselé et fin, doux...  
Je lui demandais ses clés de voiture et allais récupérer ses bagages avant de l'inviter à me suivre pour que je lui montre la chambre d'amis.  
Je lui choisi celle que je trouvais la plus belle, la plus digne de la recevoir. Située au deuxième étage, une grande baie vitrée lui offrait une vue sur toute la baie illuminée par les éclairages de la ville, ainsi que sur la mer qui scintillait sous la lumière de la Lune. Elle était dans des tons très purs, les meubles en bois clair s'harmonisaient avec la literie et les voilages d'un blanc virginal. La seule couleur qui y était présente provenait d'une immense toile abstraite accrochée au dessus de la tête de lit. Dans les tons rouges, elle donnait un reflet provocant et sexy à tout cet univers blanc et sage. Il y avait une salle de bain attenante à la chambre et une petite terrasse où Esmée avait installé deux bains de soleil et un petit parasol.

"Je mets la valise devant l'armoire d'accord ?"  
"Oui, merci beaucoup ! J'aurais pu me débrouiller tu sais..."  
"Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Si nous les hommes ne pouvons même plus compter sur notre supériorité physique face à vous, qu'est-ce qui nous reste ?!"

Elle me sourit gentiment. Je voyais ses yeux qui brillaient un peu de fatigue. Elle se déchaussa et me parut soudain minuscule à côté de moi, beaucoup moins fatale qu'il y a quelques instants. Je m'approchais d'elle et ne pus résister à l'envie de passer le bout de mes doigts sur son visage. Je caressais très doucement les légères cernes qui commençaient à apparaître et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol.

"Ne me prive pas de la vue de tes jolis yeux..."

Elle releva la tête et son regard plongea dans le mien, ses grands yeux bruns toujours aussi expressifs et profonds. Je me perdais un instant dans leur contemplation avant de me reprendre.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée... Bonne nuit Bella..."

Je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur sa joue, très léger, du bout des lèvres.

"Bonne nuit Edward... Et encore merci..."

Je lui fis un petit sourire et commençais à m'éloigner d'elle quand elle me retint en coinçant ma chemise dans la paume de sa main. Je baissais un peu la tête vers elle en me demandant ce qui se passait et la vis se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et se pencher vers moi. Sa bouche frôla le coin de mes lèvres et se déposa plus fortement sur ma joue. Son baiser était doux et tendre.  
Elle se recula et relâcha ma chemise, la lissant un peu du plat de sa main.

"À demain Doc..."

J'hochais la tête dans sa direction et sortis de la chambre avant d'allonger le pas vers la mienne et de me jeter sur mon lit. Mon cerveau était complètement embué et incapable de penser à quoique ce soit si ce n'est l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touché la commissure des miennes...

Envoyé de mon iPhone


	4. Chapitre 4

09/01/2012 part 4

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil perçait à travers les voilages et réchauffait mes draps. Je m'étirais et me préparais à sortir de mon lit. Je descendis l'escalier pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine et y vis la  
/chose la plus merveilleuse que je n'avais jamais vu : Bella assise sur un des tabourets hauts qui entouraient le bar, croquant à pleine dents dans une tartine de Nutella en souriant à ma mère qui lui racontait je ne sais quoi. Elle avait encore le  
/visage endormi, ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés et elle avait une marque d'oreiller sur la joue. Elle n'était pas maquillée et était rayonnante !

Je m'approchais de ma mère et déposais un baiser sur sa joue

\- Oh bonjour mon chéri ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien maman ! Et toi ? Papa n'a pas trop ronflé ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Une véritable locomotive !

Je souris et pris place aux côtés de Bella.

\- Bonjour Bella ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Bonjour Doc ! Oui, très bonne ! Cette chambre est tellement superbe, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?!

Elle se leva et déposa sa tasse dans le lave vaisselle. C'est à ce moment la que je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon café. Son pyjama de résumait à un fin débardeur bleu ciel et au micro short assorti. Elle était pieds nus et déambulait dans la cuisine  
/sur la pointe des pieds, révélant de longues jambes fines et magnifiquement galbées, la peau lisse et légèrement hâlée. Son short s'arrêtait juste à la limite avec ses fesses, laissant deviner un rebondi parfait. Son débardeur rendait par ailleurs  
/le port d'un soutien gorge complètement accessoire et sa poitrine tressautait un peu au grès de ses mouvements. Elle allait me rendre fou. Littéralement.

\- Ça va Doc ?

\- Comment ? Oui oui, ça va...

Je croisais le regard de ma mère qui me souriait d'un air entendu, complice.

\- Ma chérie, à quelle heure dois-tu rejoindre ta sœur ?

\- Théoriquement, 11h, mais Nessie est toujours en retard ! Pourquoi ?

\- Oh pour savoir ! J'aimerai vraiment aller à ce salon ! Alice et Jasper devaient y aller de toutes manières...

\- Je vous amène avec moi si vous voulez ! Vous arriverez peut-être à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans le tête qui sait ?

\- Oh non je ne veux pas m'imposer ! J'irai en voiture avec Alice cet après midi !

\- Esmée, vous m'hébergez chez vous, ce serait plutôt moi qui m'impose ! C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous engage comme copilote ! Parce que je crois bien que même mon GPS est perdu ici ! Si vous supportez de légères entorses aux limitations de

vitesse, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes !

\- Oh Bella ! Avec le fils que j'ai... Ça fait longtemps que je crois que la vitesse sur autoroute est de 190 km/h !

Bella éclata de rire, et la voir si à l'aise avec ma mère fit fleurir un sourire béat sur mes lèvres.

Bella jeta un regard à l'horloge au-dessus de ma tête, déchiffra l'heure et me sourit d'un air tendre.

\- Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher sinon ça va être moi qui serai en retard et j'en entendrai parler pendant des mois ! Merci encore pour le petit déjeuner Esmée, je vais essayer de trouver une chambre dans un des hôtels cet après midi...

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ma chérie ! Il est hors de question que tu déménages d'ici !

\- Mais Esmée ! Je ne vais pas profiter de votre hospitalité indéfiniment !

\- Bella, si tu n'oses ne serait-ce qu'envisager de te renseigner dans les hôtels, je jure de réserver toutes ces chambre libres pour que tu n'aies pas d'autres choix que rester ici ! C'est clair ?

\- Euh... Je... D'accord... Merci beaucoup Esmée !

\- C'est un plaisir ma belle ! Maintenant va te préparer, on se retrouve dans l'entréeà 10h15d'accord ?

\- Très bien ! À tout à l'heure !

Elle sortit de la cuisine et ma mère me fixa d'un air sérieux.

\- Edward, je l'adore. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Mais ! Maman ! Je la connais que depuis hier !

\- Et alors ? Je vois bien comment tu la regardes... Ne laisse pas un autre te la ravir. Maintenant va te préparer, tu viens avec nous.

Je me levais de mon tabouret et me dirigeais vers les escaliers, perdu dans mes réflexions. Si ma mère avait raison ? C'est vrai que je ne la connaissais que depuis hier mais... Tout ce que je savais d'elle était merveilleux !

\- Tu as l'air bien pensif Doc ! Qu'est-ce qui te tortures autant ?

Je fis la mise au point sur Bella, qui était au pied de l'escalier.

\- Oh ce n'est rien ! Je suis encore un peu dans mes rêves ! Une bonne douche et ça devrait aller mieux !

Je lui fis un sourire alors qu'elle commençait à monter les marches. Je la suivais de près et en levant les yeux, je pus admirer à loisir le balancement parfait de ses hanches et l'ondulation de ses fesses... Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide pour que je  
/ne l'attire pas immédiatement dans ma chambre et ne la séquestre sous mes draps pour lui faire vivre mille délicieux supplices. Heureusement nous étions déjà au deuxième étage et au même niveau sur le palier. Je n'avais plus devant les yeux sa plastique  
/irréprochable.

\- À plus tard Doc !

\- Je vous accompagne en fait !

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas !

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi si vite quand même ?

\- Je l'espérais vraiment pour tout dire ...

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil qui me donna envie de la dévorer. Je me projetais déjà dans un lit avec elle, elle me faisant ce même regard de chipie que maintenant...

Elle disparut dans sa chambre, me régalant de sa démarche chaloupée. Cette fille aurait ma mort !

Je pris une douche rapide et me brossais les dents. Je choisis mon t-shirt blanc et mon jean brut, avec des chaussures en cuir noires pour habiller un peu ma tenue qui était très basique. Je séchais rapidement mes cheveux en les ébouriffants dans

la serviette avant de mettre du parfum et du déodorant. Je vérifiais rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir, attrapais mes clés de voiture et mon portefeuille avant de descendre attendre ma mère et Bella dans le salon.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre, plus que dix petites minutes !

\- Vous montez avec qui Esmée ? Moi ou Edward ?

\- Oh Bella chérie, comme tu préfères !

\- Je vous conseille ma voiture, elle est beaucoup plus belle !

Bella rit et ma mère l'imita.

\- Edward ! Tu es prêt chéri ?

Ma mère parlait en direction de la cage d'escalier. Je sortis sans bruits du salon et me postait juste derrière elle, faisant signe à Bella de ne rien dire.

\- Oui maman, je vous attendais !

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi en posant la main sur son cœur.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu es fou mon fils !

\- Désolé Maman, c'était trop tentant !

\- Tu mériterais une bonne correction !

\- Allons allons maman, pas devant les invités !

Bella souriait de toutes ses dents et je ne pus empêcher mon propre sourire de s'étirer encore plus.

\- Aller les enfants ! En voiture sinon Bella va avoir du retard !

Esmée nous poussait doucement vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et laissais passer Bella devant moi. Bella me jeta un coup d'oeil, flattée.

Elle portait une robe bustier noire au décolleté en forme de coeur qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son buste et sa poitrine. Mes yeux descendirent le long de son corps et se régalèrent de la vue de ses jambes que la longueur de la robe laissaient  
/nue à partir du milieu des cuisses. Ses pieds étaient perchés sur des escarpins couleur prune, assortis à son sac à main. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Et parfaite. Tout ce dont un homme pourrait rêver.

Je m'avançais vers sa voiture qu'elle venait de déverrouiller à distance et lui ouvris la portière.

\- Décidément très galant Doc ! Tu fais ça pour faire bonne impression à ta mère ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me forcer avec toi Bella...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu à mes mots et ses pommettes se colorèrent légèrement. Elle s'installa derrière le volant et je fermais doucement la portière.

Ma mère avait fini de verrouiller la porte et me regardait l'air fier !

\- À ce que je vois, tu as bien retenu mes conseils ! Aucune femme, même la plus féministe, ne peut résister à la galanterie !

\- À ce qu'il paraît tu montes avec Bella ?

\- Oui ! Ça pose un problème ?

\- À part que tu préfères une inconnue à ta propre progéniture, non, aucun !

Je souris pour qu'elle comprenne que je la taquinais et lui ouvris la portière passager de l'Audi.

\- Prends soin de ma Maman Bella, je compte sur toi !

\- Fais moi confiance Doc, elle est entre de bonnes mains !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires elle agita ses doigts et de nouveau ses ongles rubis eurent cet effet sur moi. Je les imaginais s'enfonçant dans mes épaules alors qu'elle serait submergée par le plaisir...

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Je passe devant et tu me suis okay ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je déverrouillais mon coupé et m'installais.

J'entendis la petite voix de Bella au loin.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Je ris silencieusement, mis le contact et lançais l'autoradio avant de rouler lentement sur les graviers vers le portail pour sortir de la villa. Bella me suivit et je la voyais discuter avec ma mère dans le rétroviseur. De quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler  
/? Bien sur j'avais ma petite idée sur le sujet... Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que Maman n'était pas en train de lui raconter toutes les bêtises que j'ai fait avec Emmett quand nous étions jeunes !

Les rues sinueuses des hauteurs étaient désertes mais étroites, je surveillais donc ma vitesse avec attention, pestant de ne pouvoir accélérer librement ! J'avais vraiment l'impression de me trainer, c'était très agaçant. Je vis Bella souffler aussi  
/grâce au rétroviseur, preuve qu'elle commençait elle aussi à perdre patience ! Heureusement, nous étions bientôt de retour vers des axes plus larges.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard nous roulions sur la croisette baignée de soleil. J'étais toujours en tête de cortège, ralentissant pour admirer la mer scintillante qui s'étendait à perte de vue à ma droite. Puis Bella me fit un appel de phare et  
/se plaça devant moi. Au moment où elle me dépassait, son moteur vrombissant sous l'accélération, je vis ma mère me faire une grimace. Ma mère. Me faire une grimace. À moi ! Son fils préféré ! Quelle influence Isabella avait-elle donc sur les gens

Elle actionna son clignotant pour s'engager dans l'autre sens de circulation au niveau du Carlton et roula au pas en pénétrant la petite allée qui guidait jusqu'à la réception. Elle s'arrêta et le portier ouvrit sa portière en lui remettant un ticket  
/pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa voiture auprès du voiturier. Un autre groom ouvrait la portière à ma mère au même moment. J'avançais et m'arretais juste derrière son Audi et tendis mes clés au voiturier en prenant mon propre ticket de stationnement.

\- Maman je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies tiré la langue !

Ma mère n'eut qu'une seule réaction : elle échangea un regard avec Bella et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

Je vois... J'étais le dindon de la farce. Je m'engageais après elle dans les portes battantes qui permettaient d'entrer dans l'hôtel et tout comme hier, Isabella s'annonça à la réception pour qu'on prévienne sa sœur.

\- Esmée, il faut que je vous dise... Ma sœur est assez euh... Comment je pourrais dire ça ?

\- Cinglée ? Suggérais-je

Bella me tapa gentiment le bras en rigolant.

\- Je dois admettre que le Doc n'a pas tort, elle est complètement folle. Je crois que c'est parce que ma mère prenait un traitement pendant sa grossesse... Ça a du jouer !

Nous rimes un instant avant d'être interrompus par une voix haut perchée.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Isabellissima, Docteur Sexy et ... Je parierais sur la môman de ce spécimen particulièrement réussi de la gent masculine ?

J'eclatais de rire en voyant l'air catastrophé de Bella. Ma mère avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et ce petit regard amusé.

Renesmée portait une robe rouge légère qui ondulait sous ses mouvements, la faisant ressembler à une petite flamme.

\- Vous avez vu juste jeune fille ! Je suis Esmée, la mère du Docteur Sexy !

\- Enchantée ! Je suis Renesmee, enfin Nessie... Comme le monstre du Loch Ness !

\- Oui, la ressemblance est frappante ! Siffla Bella entre ses dents.

\- Oh ! Isabella ne soit pas si mesquine tu veux ?

Renesmee avait pris un air supérieur et malgré son air énervé, Bella ne pu retenir un sourire.

\- Où est Jake ?

\- Il ronfle. Soit disant que je l'aurais épuisé cette nuit... J'étais simplement heureuse de le revoir alors j'ai voulu lui montrer mon bonheur... À six reprises...

\- Nessie ! Assez de détails ! Je suis ta sœur bon sang !

\- Ce que tu peux être prude Bella... Ça vous a pas choqué vous Doc non ? Et vous Mamounette ?

Bella avait l'air de vouloir étrangler sa sœur de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser ma soeur Esmée, mes parents ont du oublier de l'éduquer à une phase cruciale de son développement !

Bella attrapa le bras de sa sœur et le serra fort entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout vous manquer de respect ou vous mettre mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas Renesmee ? Dit Bella en serrant les dents

Nessie faisait une petite grimace sous la poigne de sa sœur et fit un petit sourire d'excuses.

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître irrespectueuse.

Ma mère posa sa main sur la main de Bella qui tenait toujours sa sœur et relâcha un peu son emprise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je sais ce que c'est les jeunes ! Je ne m'en formalise pas ! Avec Emmett à la maison, j'ai appris à ne plus être offusquée à la moindre allusion ! Au contraire, l'impetuosité de la jeunesse me fait très plaisir !

Nessie dégagea son bras et le frotta un peu en jetant un regard de défi à sa sœur, l'air de dire "et toc !"

Et moi j'assistais à tout ça, spectateur dans défense et abasourdi. Elles étaient folles. Complètements barrées.

\- Bella j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous réserve une table sur la terrasse, allons-y !

Renesmee ouvrit la marche vers une grande baie vitrée et donna son nom au maître d'hôtel qui nous guida jusqu'à une table ronde qui surplombait la croisette et offrait une vue dégagée sur la mer bleu marine.

Bella et sa sœur se placèrent côte à côte, ma mère prit place près de Nessie et je pris la dernière chaise disponible, à côté de Bella.

Celle-ci sortit de son sac un petit carnet à spirales et un stylo. Toutes sortes de feuilles étaient intercalées entre les pages, des échantillons de tissus et des petits papiers agrafés partout. Un vrai carnet de créateur.

\- Alors Nessie, on va vérifier que tout est au point pour cet après midi.

\- Bella, detends-toi ! On va d'abord commander un petit rafraîchissement, et discuter un peu. Il est trop tôt pour parler boulot ! En plus la conférence ne commencera pas avant 17h donc on a le temps.

\- Nessie ne commence pas, tu sais que c'est important et que la promotion de-

Renesmee posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Bella pour la faire taire.

\- Bella, calme-toi. C'est pas la première fois qu'on va faire ça. Et on est déjà au point. Alors respire.

Doc, vous voulez pas l'aider à se détendre ?

\- Nessie !

Bella avait l'air offusquée !

\- Quoi Bella ? C'est vrai non ? Depuis combien de temps t'as pas eu d'orgasme ?

Bella devint aussi rouge que le tissus de la robe de Renesmee, à la fois de colère et de gêne.

Je posais la main sur son genoux sous la table et me penchais vers elle.

\- Calme-toi beauté, t'énerver ne va servir à rien...

Je traçais des petits cercles sur la peau nue au-dessus de son genoux et sa respiration devint plus profonde.

\- Bien joué Doc !

Nessie me fit un clin d'oeil et je lui souris. Toucher du bout des doigts la peau de Bella me rendait comme fou. Ma peau me picotait et ma tête bourdonnais un peu.

Je laissais mes yeux errer sur son visage et notais le léger rosé qui s'etalait sur ses pommettes et ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvres inférieure.

Nessie et ma mère discutait de je ne sais quoi et j'en profitait pour le pencher de nouveau vers l'oreille de Bella.

\- Cesse de triturer cette lèvre, ça me donne envie de le faire à ta place...

Je vis un frisson se rependre sur sa nuque et son épaule avant de se propager sur ses bras et son buste. Placé comme je l'étais je devinais le sillon de sa poitrine et eut le plaisir d'être accueillis par la vision d'un petit nœud prune enserré entre  
/ses deux rondeurs. Je mourrais d'envie de descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe et pouvoir me gorger à loisir de la vision enchanteresse de ce soutien gorge.

\- Doc, arrête de mater ma sœur deux minutes s'il te plaît et concentre-toi, le monsieur attend ta commande.

J'avisais le serveur qui était à côté de notre table et que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

\- Une orange pressée s'il vous plaît.

\- Et vous mademoiselle ?

Bella se racla la gorge et commanda un jus d'ananas.

Le serveur disparut avec nos commandes et Bella gigota un peu sur sa chaise.

Je retirais ma main de son genoux pendant que c'était ce qui l'a dérangeait et a peine mes doigts quittèrent sa peau, que la sensation de sa cuisse sous ma paume me manqua.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de sortir ma main de sous la table, je sentis Bella l'agripper et la reposer sur sa cuisse, sa main par-dessus la mienne. Elle avait croisé les jambes, faisant remonter un peu sa robe et fis glisser nos mains jusqu'à

la lisière du tissus. Le bout de mes doigts était pratiquement glissé entre les siennes, emprisonnés dans la jointure de ses deux cuisses. Sa peau était brûlante et avait la douceur de la soie. Mon cerveau était officiellement porté disparu.

\- Bon alors Bella, les dernières recommandations, je t'ecoute.

Bella secoua la tête et se racla la gorge. Au moins je n'étais pas le seul à être troublé !

Elle ouvrit son cahier à une des pages et la parcourut légèrement des yeux avant de prendre la paroles.

\- Les journalistes vont essayer de te soutirer des infos sur le tome à venir, surtout ne laisse rien filtrer de plus que ce qu'on avait décidé. Tout sera écrit dans le dossier que je t'ai préparé. Méfie toi surtout de Riley Biers, ce type est un vrai  
/fouineur, il va essayer de te déstabiliser en posant des questions qui n'auront pas forcément de lien avec la saga pour te faire baisser ta garde et t'attaquer à revers.

Reste ordonnée et calme, réponds posément avec une petite touche d'humour comme tu as l'habitude de le faire et ça devrait aller. N'oublie pas non plus de rappeler la date de sortie du prochain livre, ainsi que le projet d'adaptation cinématographique.  
/Tu peux broder la dessus en laissant échapper quelques informations soit disant en faisant semblant pour leur donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et faire parler du livre.

Ensuite il y a la séance d'autographes et les photos. Une fan m'a envoyé une lettre particulièrement touchante : elle a eu un grave problème de santé et à lu le livre quand elle était en soins intensifs. Il paraît qu'elle voulait tellement connaître  
/la suite qu'elle à tout fait pour combattre ses microbes ! Elle sera la, tu as un entretien privé avec elle. Je compte sur toi pour être particulièrement gentille avec elle. Ah je lui ai préparé quelque chose d'ailleurs. C'est une copie de certaines  
/pages de mon carnet, quand je travaillais sur le caractère des personnages et leur donnait vie... Je te le laisserai dans le salon privé pour que tu lui donnes.

Bella était plutôt survoltée et avait l'air stressée. Les enjeux de ce festival étaient important et elle prenait tout cela très à cœur. J'exercais une série de petites pressions sur sa cuisse pour essayer de la calmer un peu. Sa peau était tellement  
/souple et ferme en même temps. Des milliers d'images me submergeaient alors que je l'entendais parler tout en tournant les pages de son carnet.

Le serveur nous apporta nos boissons et j'avalais une gorgée de mon verre en espérant que la fraîcheur de la boisson allait un tant soit peu calmer mes ardeurs.

Je croisais le regard d'Esmée qui me regardait d'un air entendu avant de reporter les yeux sur Bella qui continuait de régler certaines choses avec sa soeur. Esmee la regardait d'un air émerveillé.

\- Concrètement, quel est le programme ?

\- Le salon ouvreà 14h, on s'installe à notre stand et tu signes des bouquins.À 17hc'est le début de la conférence. Je pense pas que ça va durer plus d'une heure, une heure et demi maximum. Ensuite séance photo et dedicasse. Et après tu accueilles

Norah, la jeune fille qui était hospitalisée, dans le salon vert. Elle va rester un peu moins d'une heure. Le salon fermeà 21h, donc des que Norah est partie, tu reviens au stand pour accueillir les derniers fans et après fini ! Et demain on remet  
/ça. Sans la conférence de presse. Et tu seras un peu plus libre pour te promener un peu dans le salon, rencontrer les autres auteurs... Monsieur Volturi doit passer aussi, c'est lui pour l'adaptation cinématographique.

\- Okay Bella ! C'est la onzième fois qu'on fait ça non ?

\- Douzième.

\- Raison de plus pour pas stresser ! On est rodée. Y'aura pas de problèmes !

\- J'espère... N'oublie pas ton pass pour entrer dans le salon, et ta carte d'identité. J'ai donné le nom de Jake à la sécurité, il devrait passer par l'entrée privée sans avoir à faire la queue normalement.

Bien sur Esmee j'ai fait de même pour votre famille !

\- Oh Bella ! Merci beaucoup ! Alice va être folle de joie !

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie ! C'est la seule chose que je peux vous offrir en retour !

\- Tu ne nous dois rien, tu le sais très bien !

Bella rougit un peu avant de refermer son carnet et de le ranger dans son sac. Elle avala la fin de son verre d'une traite et glissa sa main droite sous la table pour la reposer sur la mienne.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. J'avais envie d'elle comme pas possible mais je ne voulais surtout pas la brusquer ou qu'elle se sente obligée de quoique ce soit. Pour l'instant je voulais lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi,  
/je voulais l'apaiser.

Le soleil gagnait de plus en plus d terrain sur la terrasse au fur e à mesure sur le temps passait et bientôt notre table fut inondée de rayons brûlants. La peau de Bella brillait sous la lumière du soleil, comme si la surface de sa peau était intégralement  
/recouverte d'une fine couche de paillettes d'or qui reflétait la luminosité de l'astre. J'étais hypnotisé par le mouvement de son buste alors qu'elle respirait tranquillement. Les discussions étaient calmes et les plaisanteries très nombreuses. Renesmee  
/nous régalait d'anecdotes. Il paraîtrait que Bella était vraiment folle de rage lorsqu'elle à commencé à recevoir les lettres des éditeurs alors qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé son manuscrit ! La seule chose qui la calmait, c'était de faire la pâtisserie  
/! Sauf qu'au début ses connaissances étaient assez limitées ! La famille Swann a mangé des tartes au pommes pendant des semaines visiblement ! Je trouvais cela incroyablement touchant, et vraiment adorable. Mais je ne devais plus être objectif pour  
/tout ce qui concerne Bella.

Le serveur revint avec les menus pour déjeuner. Bella hésitait entre deux plats, les gnocchis au cèpes et les farfalle alla sorrentina. Elle commanda finalement les gnocchis et je pris des farfalle. Renesmee pris une salade césar et Esmee un filet  
/de dorade. Au moment ou les plats arrivèrent, je vis Bella se tourner vers moi avec son regard de petite fille et sa petite moue. Je compris instantanément.

\- On partage Bella ?

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et son visage devint lumineux.

Je commençais à manger et une fois à peu près à la moitié du plat, nous echangeames nos assiettes.

Les plats que nous avions choisis pouvaient être mangé avec une seule main, ce qui me convenir parfaitement. Ma main droite tenait ma fourchette et ma main gauche était libre de se promener sur la peau nue des cuisses de Bella. Ça me déconcentrait  
/assez pour que je n'arrives pas à accorder suffisamment d'attention aux conversations autours de la table. Je me contentais de les écouter d'une oreille distraite en acquiesçant de temps en temps. Le rire de Bella éclatait assez souvent comme la plus  
/belle des musiques à mon oreille.

Je prétextais un passage aux toilettes pour payer l'addition en toute discrétion avant de revenir à table. Il était un peu plus de 13h, l'heure de se diriger vers le palais des festival pour que Renesmee et Bella puissent régler les derniers détails.  
/Nous réprimes nos voitures, Bella et Renesmee ensembles, et Esmee avec moi.

Je mis le contact et attendais qu'Esmee dise quelque chose. Parce que je savais qu'elle allait le faire. Et j'avais raison. À peine roulions nous sur la croisette qu'elle prit la parole.

\- Mon chéri, Bella est vraiment une jeune fille intéressante tu ne trouves pas ?

Je me contentais d'acquiescer en attendant qu'elle continue.

\- Et sa sœur est vraiment drôle ! Tu avais parfaitement raison, elle est cinglée !

Il y eut un petit silence alors que le palais des festival se profilait devant nous. Je suivais Bella de près et m'engageais dans le parking sous-terrain à sa suite.

\- Edward... J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes. Et j'ai noté l'absence totale de ta main gauche, portée disparue sous la table !

Je me sentis rougir. Je ne voulais pas qu'Esmee se dise que je n'avais pas eu un comportement approprié.

Je choisis une place et commençais ma manœuvre.

\- Je n'ai rien fait Esmee tu sais ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! C'est juste que toute cette tension qu'il y a entre vous est pratiquement palpable

\- Tension ?

\- Oui, je te parle de tension sexuelle chéri.

Je jetais un regard à ma mère, pas sur d'avoir correctement entendu.

\- Que... Quoi ?

Elle se contenta de sourire alors que je coupais le contact. Je détachais ma ceinture et essayais de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Edward, tu as envie d'elle, ça crève les yeux ! Et je peux te dire que c'est exactement pareil pour elle ! Elle te dévore du regard comme si tu étais une friandise !

Entendre sa propre mère dire des choses comme ça est plutôt perturbant.

Je sursautais en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la fenêtre de ma voiture. C'était Bella.

\- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Sa voix était étouffée par la vitre. J'ouvris ma portiere et elle recula un peu. Une fois dehors je la trouvais plus proche de moi que ce que je croyais. Sa poitrine frôlait presque mon torse et je sentais la chaleur irradier de son corps.

\- Allez les tourtereaux ! On y va !

Bella me fit un petit sourire timide auquel je répondis un peu gêné.

Nessie et ma mère marchait déjà vers l'ascenseur en discutant. Nous les suivions, silencieux, nos mains se touchant presque à chaque pas et mon envie de l'attirer à moi et la plaquer contre un des pilier de ce parking sombre se faisait de plus en

plus forte. Finalement elle fit le premier pas en entremêlant le bout de ses doigts aux miens. Je tournais immédiatement la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle me regardait en rougissant. On ressemblait à deux putain d'adolescents pré-pubères !

\- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais... Cette robe est une véritable merveille sur toi...

Elle rougit encore plus et raffermit sa prise sur mes doigts.

\- Merci beaucoup... Tu... Tu es très beau toi aussi...

Je portais sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la mienne jusqu'à mes lèvres et y déposais un long baiser.

\- À côté de toi, n'importe qui est éclipsé Isabella...

Elle détourna les yeux, n'arrivant pas à soutenir mon regard. Je m'arrêtais et me plantais face a elle. Je gardais sa main collée contre mon cœur et j'étais certaine qu'elle pouvait le sentir battre contre sa peau.

\- Ma beauté... Regarde-moi...

Je passais un doigt sous son menton et elle leva ses grands yeux vers regard sefixa sur ses lèvres. Il serait tellement facile de me pencher et les capturer entre les miennes.

\- Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser...

Ma voix était rauque d'envie.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle qui balaya mon visage.

\- Bella ! On neva pas avoir le temps de s'installer ! Dépêchez-vous !

La voix de Renesmee nous fit sursauter. Comme pris en faute nous nous eloignames d'un pas l'un de l'autre avant de nous sourire. Je me penchais finalement vers elle et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur la peau chaude et douce de sa joue. Elle s'agrippaà  
mes épaules et embrassa le creux de mon cou, faisant naître un frisson dans ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Allons-y !

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis et elle attrapa ma main en me tirant vers les ascenseurs.

Envoyé de mon iPhone


End file.
